Union of Germanic Nations and Corporations
The Union of Germanic Nations and Corporations (UGNC) is an intergalactic alliance of nations and corporations originating from the planet Hanseatic (In the Aachen Binary Star System). It is new compared to many current empires, with an intergalactic presence of only 74 years. While new, the UGNC has amassed a reasonable empire consisting of 147 star systems, 28 of them with any reasonable planetary presence. The Capital of the Union is Berlin on the planet Hanseatic, and is home to the meeting place of all of the members of the Union. History The Union of Germanic Nations and Corporations was founded on July 7th, 1996 (July 42nd, 1871 Local Time), which was lead by the nation of Prussia, and contained only 14 other nations. The Union grew immensely in the first eight years, with the alliance growing to 35 nations and 6 major corporations. The alliance found itself thrown into the Second Frisii War, which resulted in ownership of large portions of the South Hainich and Sartel continents. While many smaller wars and skirmishes occurred, the UGNC managed to capture or ally with almost all of the nations on the planet. Colonization and Early Intergalactic Era While the UGNC's technology surpassed that of many of her enemies, the main bulk of the Union (That is, the nations) were originally against or indifferent to the prospect of advancing off-world. What pulled their interests was the fact that many countries wishing to escape the UNGC had turned to other locations in their solar system (Much of it filled with asteroids). These refugee nations, while in possession of a near limitless supply of metal and water, needed food and other basic necessities to start off. Some corporations responded to this call for help and started trade with these colonies. The public interest began to peak with the combined efforts of many factors (Privatized orbital hotels, cheaper electronics, job opportunities, etc.) and soon after leaders of nations started to emphasize the importance of furthering the UGNC throughout the system. This resulted in many trade shipments being accompanied by soldiers, and the claiming of many big colonies. This resulted in the First Space War, which while short (Lasting from August 4th, 1888 to January 37th, 1889) caused Union forces to ensure several colonies had sovereignty. This pressured colonization efforts out of the system, with many colony ships equipped with suspended animation tubes. The main jump-start to colonization started with the rediscovery of a technology. The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, or more commonly called a Slipspace Drive, was forged out of the design of the "Blip" bomb. The Blip was a weapon of Austrian design, used during the First Frisii War, which created an immense, circular rift, of a purple-black color. It would send whatever was inside the original radius into oblivion, and close with a massive shock-wave and EMP. While only used three times, they had become extremely infamous, and one of the deciding factors in the destruction of the Austrian Empire. The plans, however, were rediscovered by Tobias Fleming Shaw, who with his partner Wallace Fujikawa and a team of highly skilled engineers and physicists, managed to develop a much safer version which could transport matter over large distances in a remarkably shorter time. An experimental drive was mounted to an Union ship, the GNS Artemis, and managed a jump from Hanseatic orbit to an asteroid colony 17.844 AU away in under seven hours. Drives were quickly refined and mounted on six colony ships, which shot them to the Star Hyperes-Lambda, which was located 5 Light Years away, in exactly three weeks, a time which is dwarfed by the current 84 minute record. A third version of the Slipspace Drive was developed quickly after, as problems with radiation caused some colonists to die of radiation poisoning, and a larger amount to die of cancer. This prompted a larger influx of colonization, without the use of Cryo Stasis for some, and the development of the Inner Bloc. History was also now recorded not on the 42 day, 14 month calender of Hanseatic, but a 30 day, 12 month intergalactic calender. First Intergalactic War The First Intergalactic War, also identified as the North War and the Halling-Gliyis Confict, was quietly declared on September 23rd, 2030, in orbit of the Star Tyrantis (300,341), by leader of the Wesphalia Transportation Conglomerate, Oliver Kohlberg, and the leader of Uuyllan Mining, Simon Matthes. War was declared because the UGNC backed WTC had secured trading rights in the Tyrantis system, which had angered the independent colonists of the system, who feared the influx of trade would threaten their sovereignty. The WTC and Uuyllan had agreed to keep any fighting between 2.5 and 2.9 AU, to stay away from trade routes and mining facilities. The war began with little public attention, and most soldiers sent in expected only a few short skirmishes. This was quickly brushed aside with the Battle of Srymt Station (September 29th, 2030), where 14 UGNC Battleships jumped into close proximity of the Srymt Asteriod Mining facility, which was guarded by 16 Uuyllan Battleships. The ensuing battle was not only the first major conflict between any two warships, and also a deciding factor inCategory:History